


Our True Mother is Amazing

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Hybrids, Immortals, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if when the scooby gang wakes up Mikael they accidently wake up someone else? The real mother of the Mikaelson siblings. She was "killed" by Mikael and Esther and her children were taken from her. But she was never dead but asleep. When she wakes up she only wants to know one thing. Where her children are. So what happens when the Mikaelson siblings gain their true memories back and their mother is finally with them for good? Let's see.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our True Mother is Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson mother wakes up and begins the search for her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Laurencia Elizabeth Adamson is the mother of the Mikaelsons. She has white blond hair and green eyes. She is a very powerful immortal elemental. 
> 
> Christopher Aaron Forbes is the brother of Bill Forbes. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He will become a immortal vampire that can't die permanently by anything later in the story. 
> 
> Okay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own the Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
The scooby gang wanted to get rid of Klaus and so they decided to wake Mikael. Little did they know that this would set off a chain of events like nothing else. 

_Laurencia pov_  
I woke up to find myself lying in a large field. I sat up and soon all my memories came rushing my back.

My children?! They had been taken by Esther and Mikael. Where could they be?! I noticed what time it was and saw what was going on. I shook knowing that more then likely my children were dead. I just wanted to know where they were buried now. I wondered if they had had good lives and had had children with people they loved. 

I got up and decided to find somewhere to go. I used a bit of my powers to change clothes. I walked till a car stopped near me. A man got out and spoke.  
"Are you okay miss? Do you need any help?"   
"I just need to find a place to live."   
"Well why don't you come back with me for tonight at least? I'm Christopher by the way but you can call me Chris." I smiled and spoke.  
"Laurencia." He smiled and spoke.   
"Well it's nice to meet you Laura." He helped me into his car then we left. 

When we made it to his house I saw it was a nice and cozy place. We got in and he spoke.  
"Sorry it's not much but it should do for tonight."   
"No. It's very lovely. Thank you." He smiled and nodded his head.   
"You can wear one of my old shirts to sleep then tomorrow we can get you some clothes."   
"Thank you so much."   
"You're welcome." 

That night I was in the room he had given me. I was sitting front of the mirror and thinking about everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Chris there. I smiled and spoke.  
"Hello." He came in and spoke.  
"Hey. What's wrong? I can tell something is up." I sighed and spoke.   
"It's a very long story and hard to believe." He sat down and spoke.  
"You'd be surprise by what I can believe. Just tell me." I sat down next to him and told him everything that night. Instead of freaking out he accepted it and told me that my past is my past. I couldn't believe that I had someone who saw me for me.

 **Two months later**  
I woke up to find Chris still next to me sound asleep. I smiled and put my hand on his chest.

It had been two months since I had met Christopher and we had grown inseparable. He was trying to help me find my children's graves. 

Chris stirred and opened his eyes.   
"Hey you." I smiled and spoke.   
"Hey." We kissed but soon his phone rang. He sighed and turned over. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"   
"Woah. Slow down Caroline. What is wrong?" I saw him sit straight up and could see the tension in his body.  
"You what?!"   
"Yeah. I will be right there." 

Once he hung up I sat up and spoke.   
"What is it Chris?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"My niece decided to piss of some very powerful vampires with her friends. She claims she needs my help." I put my hand on his arm and spoke.  
"Go. You need to see what is going on." He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.   
"I love you." We kissed then got up and got dressed. 

We packed, since he insisted I go with him, and talked.   
"So who exactly are these powerful vampires?" He sighed and spoke.  
"The original family. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson." I froze at those names. It was like ice cold water had been poured onto me. Chris came over and spoke.  
"What is it Laurie?" I looked away and spoke.  
"My children. Those were their exact names." He looked shocked then spoke.   
"You said you lost them over a thousand years ago?"   
"Yes." Chris bent down and spoke.   
"We can fix this Laurie. They'll remember you no matter what we have to do." I smiled and spoke.   
"Thank you Chris. For everything." He nodded and we kissed. Please let this go well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
